Pasión
by Ginevrose
Summary: Lily hat sich endlich in James verliebt. Nur gibt es da ein klitzekleines Problem: James ist nämlich schon vergeben. Lest selbst was Lily über die Leidenschaft in einer Beziehung denkt, wieso Sirius Spanisch redet und wen James zu überzeugen versucht...


**Zusammenfassung:** Lily hat sich endlich in James verliebt. Nur gibt es da ein klitzekleines Problem: James ist nämlich schon vergeben. Lest selbst was Lily über die Leidenschaft in einer Beziehung denkt, wieso Sirius Spanisch redet und wen James zu überzeugen versucht...

**Disclaimer: **Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören **J.K.Rowling**, die Geschichte gehört **Sunlit Days**. Mir gehört nichts; ich habe lediglich übersetzt.

Pasión

Wisst ihr, wenn es in einer Beziehung keine Leidenschaft gibt, dann ist mit ihr ernsthaft was nicht in Ordnung. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als jedes Mal zu erschaudern, wenn ich James Potter sehe, wie er seine Freundin küsst. Da ist absolut _keine_ Leidenschaft vorhanden. Meine Freundin Alice geht schon seit über einem Jahr mit Frank Longbottom aus, und man kann immer noch die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen sehen. Zwischen James und Alexandria dagegen, _gar keine_.

Oder vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass James ein schlechter Küsser ist. Alexandria sieht meist glücklicher aus, wenn sie ihn _nicht_ küsst, _als dass_ sie ihn küsst_. _Ich weiß nicht wie das möglich sein soll..._Ich_ würde womöglich vor Freude hüpfen, wenn ich James zu küssen bekommen würde. Es ist wieder mal mein Glück, dass er das Interesse an mir verloren hat (etwas das ich mir seit der ersten Klasse gewünscht hatte), ich mich aber zur gleichen Zeit total in ihn verknallt habe.

„_Hola_, Evans."

Ich schaue von James und Alexandria weg, um Sirius Black dort stehen zu sehen, der etwas angewidert drein schaut. Er war in letzter Zeit etwas netter zu mir, was mir sehr verdächtig vorkommt.

„Eklig, nicht wahr?", kommentiert er und deutet auf seinen Freund und Alexandria. „Da ist überhaupt keine – "

„Leidenschaft", beende ich den Satz für ihn und nicke. Das sagt gerade der Richtige: Angesichts der Anzahl der Mädchen mit denen Sirius ausgegangen ist, und sich anschließend nicht mehr um sie gekümmert hat oder der Anzahl an Herzen die er gebrochen hat, ist Sirius wohl kaum der Richtige der so etwas von sich behaupten sollte, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja dazu gelernt.

Sirius holt ein Wörterbuch heraus, was mich einen Augenblick lang an seinem Verstand zweifeln lässt, da so was eher ein Verhalten ist was man von Leuten wie Remus Lupin erwarten würde und nicht von Sirius . Aber dann sehe ich, dass es ein Spanisch Wörterbuch ist. Etwas, was mir noch viel mehr Sorgen bereitet.

„_Pasión_", übersetzt Sirius .

„Wieso hast du ein Spanisch Wörterbuch?", frage ich ihn. „Und wieso redest du auf Spanisch?"

„Remus hat gesagt ich soll meinen Wortschatz erweitern", antwortet er.

„Ich glaube er hat sich da auf deinen _englischen_ Wortschatz bezogen."

Sirius zuckt mit den Achseln, blättert die Seiten des Wörterbuchs durch, zeigt mit dem Finger auf beliebige Dinge im Raum und gibt ihnen die spanischen Wörter dazu. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass James und Alexandria auseinander gegangen waren. Sie sieht nicht einmal glücklich aus, dass sie die letzten paar Minuten an ihrem Freund geklebt war – ihre Unterlippe ragt hervor, und sie zupft selbstbewusst an ihren Haaren, was mich dazu treibt sie allesamt von ihrem Kopf reißen zu wollen.

„_Cobarde_", sagt Sirius und zeigt auf James.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen will wie er ihn nennt, aber Sirius sieht den Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht und sagt mir, dass es Feigling bedeutet.

„James? Ein _Feigling_?", wiederhole ich.

Sirius nickt. Ich kann mir nicht mal im Geringsten vorstellen, wie der wundervolle James Potter ein Feigling sein könnte.

„Wieso?"

„Weil er sich davor fürchtet zuzugeben, was für alle anderen offensichtlich ist", erklärt Sirius , so, als ob das alles was er gerade von sich gab völlig glasklar wäre.

Ich runzele die Stirn.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du so hart daran arbeiten würdest jeden zu überzeugen, dass du über jemanden hinweg bist, aber dich trotzdem jeder durchschaut?" Er dreht sich um und geht davon, immer noch mit dem durchblätternden Wörterbuch in der Hand.

_„No comprendo!"_, rufe ich ihm irrsinnigerweise zu, aber ich glaube ich weiß ganz genau wo von er redet.

Meine Freunde schleppen mich zum Gryffindor – Ravenclaw Quidditch Spiel am nächsten Tag. Ich hasse Quidditch obwohl James mitspielt und es eine Ausrede ist ihn anstarren zu können, ohne dabei irgendwelche Verdächtigungen hervorzurufen. Ich kann Alexandria ein paar Reihen vor mir sehen, die James laut anfeuert. Ich komme in Versuchung meinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und sie zu verhexen, (es sind so viele Leute hier, dass sie es gar nicht bemerken würde wer es gewesen war) aber die manchmal nervige Schulsprecherin in mir hält mich davon ab. Stattdessen schlage ich sie in Gedanken mit etwas Schwerem auf den Kopf.

Ravenclaw punktet und ich kann Sirius brüllen sehen. Die verwirrten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern seiner Mitspieler zu schließen, flucht er höchstwahrscheinlich auf Spanisch. Wie ich Sirius so kenne, waren das womöglich die ersten Worte, die er in seinem blöden Wörterbuch das er dauernd mit sich trägt, nachgeschlagen hat. Mir hat er bis jetzt spanische Wörter beigebracht, die ich vermutlich nie in einer normalen Unterhaltung benutzen würde; jedenfalls so lange sich die Personen mit denen ich rede nicht permanent Gedanken über Dachrinnen machen.

„Remus", rufe ich und sehe den logischsten der Rumtreiber , der derjenige war der mit Sirius' Besessenheit Spanisch zu reden angefangen hat. Er sitzt einige Sitze weiter weg.

Er dreht sich um. „Hi, Lily."

„Du musst lernen mit Sirius etwas genauer zu sein. Er denkt spanische Beschimpfungen zu lernen, zähle als Erweiterung seines Wortschatzes."

„Naja, genau genommen tut es das, aber das war nicht genau das was _ich_ mir gedacht hatte", ruft Remus über die jubelnde Menge hinweg.

Ich glaube James und Sirius (aber vor allem Sirius) haben ihn verdorben. Mein armer Verstand hat sich von der Sache letztes Jahr immer noch nicht erholt, als ich auf Remus und Sirius in einem Besenschrank gestoßen bin. Ich glaube sie waren betrunken, obwohl – zumindest Remus war es. Bei Sirius weiß man nie so Recht.

James punktet und ich sehe Sirius wie er ihn umjubelt – auf Englisch. Ich_ wusste_ er würde nicht nachgucken, wie man etwas Positives auf Spanisch sagt. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Sirius kaum reden hören, je irgendwas Positives gesagt zu haben, das nichts mit Quidditch oder mit Mädchen zu tun hat, die gut beim Knutschen sind. Ich sollte so etwas nicht behaupten, ich weiß**,** aber ich bin eben nicht die optimistischste Person auf der Welt.

„Schau sie dir an", sagt Alice, die neben mir sitzt. Sie hört sich angewidert an und zeigt auf Alexandria, die nicht einmal zu bemerken scheint, dass ihr Freund gerade gepunktet hat. Sie versucht in dem kleinen Spiegel ihr Haar wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber ihre Haare sind so viel,  
dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mal alles im Spiegel sehen kann. Ich weise Alice darauf hin und wir verbringen die nächsten paar Minuten darin, uns über Alexandria zu beklagen, wieso sie denkt sie wäre etwas Besseres, nur weil sie einen Freund hat (genau wie viele andere Mädchen in Hogwarts auch, also verstehe ich nicht wieso sie deshalb etwas Besonderes sein soll).

Meine Freunde lieben es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, dass _ich_ statt sie Schulsprecherin bin und jeder weiß, dass sie mir das übel nimmt. Sie versucht das zu verbergen indem sie sich bei mir einschleimt, weil sie sich davor fürchtet, ich würde ihr Nachsitzen oder so etwas geben. Vermutlich würde sie aber dann lieber eine Woche rumheulen, statt James zu bitten sie aus dem Schlamassel rauszuholen. Sie ist eine von den Leuten, die denken sie wären so perfekt, dass man ihnen am Liebsten mitten ins Gesicht eine scheuern würde. Ich kriege es aber mittlerweile gebacken, mich vor solchen Nummern zu beherrschen. Alexandria bringt das Schlimmste aus mir heraus.

Die altbekannte Jagd nach dem Schnatz hat jetzt angefangen und zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel. Außer dass ich James zwei Stunden lang anstarren kann, ohne dass mich jemand darauf anspricht, ist dies jetzt mein Lieblingszeitpunkt bei Quidditch, weil es bedeutet, dass das blöde Spiel jeden Augenblick zu Ende sein wird.

Der Gryffindor Sucher fängt den Schnatz und es führt zu einem tosenden Beifall aus unserem Block. Wir schlendern zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum wo eine Party auf uns wartet, oder wie Sirius es nennen würde, eine _Fiesta_.

Alice quetscht sich neben mich und einem ganzen Haufen Kissen auf die Couch, stupst mich an und zeigt auf Alexandria. Sie trägt wieder dieses Ich-habe-gerade-James-Potter-geküsst Gesicht auf ihrer Fratze. Ich beiß mir vor Lachen auf die Lippe, als sie zu mir rüber guckt und jenes Gesicht mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen ersetzt. Mich reizt es sie wirklich mal zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt weiß, was das Wort _Leidenschaft_ bedeutet oder ob sie es jemals gefühlt hat. Ich, für meinen Teil habe bei meinem ersten Kuss im vierten Jahr Leidenschaft gespürt, obwohl es nur ein unschuldiges Techtelmechtel war, das nur anderthalb Monate gedauert hat.

„Sie sollte von einer Brücke springen oder sonst was", murmelt Alice.

Ich stimme ihr zu indem ich nicke. Alice weiß wie sehr ich James mag.

„Ich weiß nicht was er in ihr sieht", fährt sie fort.

„Sie wird vielleicht früh ihr Interesse an ihm verlieren", sage ich und hoffe, dass es wahr ist.

Alexandria und James sind das komplette Gegenteil von einander. Bei manchen Leuten ist es ja noch süß, aber Alexandria und James sind das letzte Paar das Jemand mit gesundem Verstand würde „süß" nennen. Alexandria ist einfach zu ernst – sie lacht nie über seine Witze, und ich habe sie in all den Jahren, in denen ich sie jetzt schon kenne, kaum lächeln sehen, es sei denn sie schleimt sich bei jemandem ein. Obwohl James Schulsprecher ist, hat er immer noch einen Sinn für Unfug und Humor, was bei Alexandria ein großer Mangel ist. In erster Linie ist es mir überhaupt ein Rätsel, wieso Dumbledore James zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat – ich war mir sicher, das Abzeichen würde an Remus weitergegeben werden.

„Jahh, das wird sie vielleicht", stimmt Alice zu. Sie schiebt die Kissen von der Couch weg.

„Sirius weiß vielleicht was er in ihr sieht", grüble ich als Sirius sich uns nähert, offensichtlich gelangweilt von seinem besten Freund und dessen Freundin.

„_Hola_", grüßt er uns.

Wir haben uns mittlerweile daran gewöhnt – es ist schon eine Woche her und wohl wissend wie schnell Sirius von Sachen gelangweilt wird (wenn man beispielsweise sein kurz andauerndes Interesse an _einem_ Mädchen als „Sachen" bezeichnen will), müsste er in wenigen Tagen aufhören Spanisch zu sprechen.

„Sirius?"

„_Si_?"

„Was sieht James in – "

Ich halte Alice' Mund mit meiner Hand zu. Es war ehrlich gesagt nicht geplant, dass sie ihn das fragt.

„In Alexandria?", beendet Sirius die Frage.

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt in ein Loch kriechen und sterben.

„Nichts", sagt er.

Ich gaffe ihn an. „Was?"

„Bist du wirklich _so dumm_?", verlangt Sirius zu wissen.

Ich starre ihn wütend an. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und eine der besten Schüler unseres Jahrgangs; nein ich bin nicht so dumm.

„Er will dich eifersüchtig machen", sagt Sirius hastig.

Ich schaue ihn verdattert an und wundere mich wieso er mir das erzählt. Obwohl ich es nicht glaube. Alice schaut nicht sehr überrascht aus, eher so, als ob sie so etwas in der Art schon längst vermutet hatte.

_Naja, du kannst ihm sagen, dass es funktioniert. Falls es wirklich stimmen sollte_, will ich sagen, aber bleibe still bis er wieder weggeht, und er dabei sein Spanisch Wörterbuch durchblättert und vor sich hinmurmelt.

Alexandria weckt mich am nächsten Morgen zu einer unmenschlichen Stunde auf, indem sie die Vorhänge um mein Bett herum zurückzieht und mich mit einem Kissen schlägt. Ich stöhne laut auf und ziehe mein Kissen über den Kopf.

„Lily, steh auf", befiehlt sie mir und schüttelt mich.

„Stirb", murmele ich, drehe mich um und setze mich aufrecht hin. Alice heult schon fast vor Lachen über die Dinge, die aus meinem Mund kommen, wenn mein Hirn noch nicht richtig funktionsfähig ist. Ich bin eben ein Morgenmuffel.

Einmal in meinem Leben ist das Glück auf meiner Seite und Alexandria hört es nicht. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ihr Haar so viel ist, dass kein Ton durchdringen kann um ihre Ohren zu erreichen.

„Du hast in fünfzehn Minuten ein Treffen mit James und den Vertrauensschülern", informiert mich Alice. „Tut mir Leid, ich konnte dich nicht aufwecken." Sie musste Alexandria bestimmt dazu gezwungen haben mich aufzuwecken, weil sie so was nicht freiwillig machen würde. Sie wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn ich das Treffen verpasst hätte.

Ich stürze aus dem Bett heraus, wühle in meinem Koffer und ziehe mir das nächst beste Kleidungsstück das ich finden kann, über. Ich mach mir etwas Tusche drauf, was fast verschmiert als ich blinzele, und binde meine Haare zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Alexandria folgt mir, als ich die Treppen runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehe. Ich hasse es wenn sie das tut. Sie ist so unsicher, dass sie denkt James und ich würden letztendlich bei unserem Treffen knutschen oder so etwas in der Art. Ich wünschte es. Aber erstens hat sie vergessen, dass Professor McGonagall das Treffen leitet, und wenn ich die Wahl hätte vor einem Lehrer zu knutschen, dann wäre McGonagall die letzte die ich auswählen würde. Und zweitens werde ich ihr eines Tages sagen, sie solle mal die Wortverbindung ‚Platonische Freundschaft' nachschlagen.

James ist im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich fühle schon wie ich erröte. Er grüßt Alexandria mit einer kurzen Umarmung und lächelt mich an. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. In Gedanken beiß ich mir selber in den Arsch, weil ich total in einen Kerl verknallt bin, der mich nicht einmal mag. Aus Spaß hält er mir seinen Arm entgegen, aber ich nehme ihn nicht, weil Alexandria zuschaut. Na toll. Jetzt denkt er wohl ich hasse ihn immer noch.

Während Professor McGonagall in dem Treffen über die neue Strafarbeitspolizei schwafelt (Ich wünschte ich könnte Alexandria für ihr Dasein für immer Strafarbeit aufhalsen), denke ich über James nach. Er hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr geändert. Ich mag diesen neuen James viel mehr. Seinen Stolz oder seine Arroganz hat er zwar nie verloren, aber zumindest geht er nicht durch die Gegend und verhext Leute nur weil ihm gerade danach ist. Ich weiß nicht was ihn verändert hat...wenn mir jemand vor sechs Jahren erzählt hätte, dass ich James Potter eigentlich mag, dann wäre ich mir nicht sicher ob ich gelacht hätte, oder demjenigen eine Backpfeife verpasst hätte, weil er so etwas vorgeschlagen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich letzteres. Ich musste mich bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten wirklich im Zaum halten James keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Ich hasse Kerle manchmal wirklich. Die können solche Trottel sein.

„Lily?"

James' Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er hat so eine angenehme Stimme, lässig und zugleich samtweich, eine Stimme, der du einfach auf Ewig zuhören könntest...oh, nein, jetzt geht das schon wieder mit mir los...

„_Si_ – Ich meine, ja?" Ich muss wirklich aufhören zu zuhören wenn Sirius Spanisch redet. Ich spüre wie sich meine Wangen langsam erhitzen.

„Ähm, das Treffen ist vorbei", sagt James mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich widerstehe der Versuchung meinen Kopf gegen etwas richtig Hartem zu schlagen. Er denkt jetzt bestimmt ich wäre eine Idiotin. Ich springe von meinem Stuhl hoch und verlasse den Raum so schnell ich kann, ohne zu rennen. Nicht sehend wohin ich lang laufe, stoße ich fast mit Alice zusammen.

„Dir geht's gut?", fragt sie mich, ihre großen blauen Augen auf mein verwirrtes Verhalten und auf mein errötetes Gesicht gerichtet.

„Jaah, fantastisch", lautet meine sarkastische Antwort darauf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, wobei sich mein Haargummi aus meinem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz löst. „Ach, vergiss es."

Sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich es ihr später irgendwann erzählen werde, also belässt sie es dabei. Frank kommt sowieso gerade den Korridor entlang, und wird hoffentlich für etwas Ablenkung sorgen. Alice hat so Glück. Sie und Frank sind einer dieser Paare die zusammen total süß sind und du nichts anderes machen kannst als einfach neidisch sein zu _müssen_. Ich glaube sogar Alexandria ist neidisch auf die Beiden.

Alice' Gesicht leuchtet auf als sie Frank sieht. Und das beispielsweise, ist ein weiterer Punkt bei denen – es veraltet nie. Als ich das letzte Mal einen Freund hatte, starb die Magie schnell aus. Ich wundere mich, ob das genau das ist, was Alexandria fühlt, falls überhaupt Magie bei den beiden vorhanden ist. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie immer noch an James interessiert ist; vielleicht ist es ja James der das Interesse verlieren wird. Es gibt also doch noch Hoffnung.

Später am Tag gehe ich nach Hogsmeade um meine Vorräte an Schokolade, meinem Futter für die Seele, aufzufüllen. In den ‚Drei Besen' treffe ich auf James und Alexandria, wo ich auch bemerke, dass mein Verdacht zutrifft. James schaut aus, als ob er von Alexandria gelangweilt ist, während sie von seinem Charme geblendet und verzaubert ist. Dafür, dass sie es nicht bemerkt, will ich ihr eine klatschen. Sie sieht so aus, als ob sie gleich das Selbe mit mir machen würde, als James mich grüßt.

„Komm schon, James. Lass uns gehen", sagt sie schnell, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance habe seine Begrüßung zu erwidern. Sie greift nach seiner Hand und wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu, der ihr Gesicht zerknirscht aussehen lässt. „Was hältst du hinter deinem Rücken?"

Ich bemerke, dass ich hinter meinem Rücken die Fäuste geballt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass ich sie verletze. Es benötigt ehrlich gesagt einen großen Aufwand um meine Hände wieder zu öffnen und ihr zu zeigen, dass ich gar nichts verstecke, bevor sie sich aufmachen und sie James irgendwo anders hinschleppt.

Als ich wieder zurück zum Schloss laufe, stoße ich auf Sirius , Remus und Peter, die über etwas zu diskutieren scheinen. Sirius natürlich, schreit die anderen beiden auf Spanisch an. Remus schaut aus, als ob er es wirklich bereut ihm gesagt zu haben er solle seinen Wortschatz erweitern.

„_Hola_!", ruft Sirius als er mich sieht.

Remus verdreht die Augen. Ich bin mit so einer Begrüßung von ihm quasi aufgewachsen.

„Lirio. So heißt du auf Spanisch", informiert mich Sirius . Er scheint stolz auf sich selbst zu sein, weil er dazu imstande war, ein Wort im Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen zu haben. Ich wusste davor nicht einmal, dass er weiß was ein Wörterbuch überhaupt ist.

„Das ist schön." Mein Ton ist bitterer als ich es beabsichtigt habe.

Sirius runzelt die Stirn. _„Sonrisa, Lirio."_

„Sirius ich spreche kein Spanisch."

„Komm schon, Tatze, wir gehen", sagt Remus und versteht den Hinweis. Ich wundere mich woher er den Namen Tatze hat, er ist nämlich keinesfalls spanisch.

_„Adiós!"_, ruft Sirius noch über seine Schulter hinweg, als Remus und Peter ihn wegschleppen.

Ich gehe zurück zum Schloss und esse fast die ganze Schokolade die ich gekauft hatte auf. Ich hasse Alexandria wirklich sehr (sogar mehr als sonst), weil sie so eine Kontrolle über James hat, und ich hasse James dafür, dass er ihr diese gibt. Aber am meisten hasse ich die Ironie der  
momentanen Situation. Ich hätte in den letzten sechs Jahren jederzeit mit James ausgehen können. Hab mich aber dagegen entschieden. Und jetzt, ist es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Eines der Kehrseiten Schulsprecherin zu sein, ist, dass ich abends durch die Gänge streifen muss. Obwohl; zumindest muss ich es mit James machen. (Alexandria hasst das.) Heute Nacht ist er sehr ruhig, was seinem Charakter überhaupt nicht entspricht. Und er wirkt nachdenklich, was mir ein wenig auf die Nerven geht. Ich habe das Gefühl irgendetwas sagen zu müssen um die Situation weniger unbehaglich zu gestalten.

„Wie geht's Alexandria?", ist das erste was aus meinem Mund kommt. Ich bereue es sofort...das war die bescheuertste Frage die ich je stellen konnte.

James schaut mich seltsam an. „Wir haben Schluss gemacht", antwortet er.

„Wirklich?" Ich muss mich zusammenreißen mir die Freude in meiner Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Jaah. Vor ein paar Tagen."

Natürlich hat sie es mir nicht erzählt. Das ist eben Alexandria. Obwohl, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann erklärt das wieso ich die beiden seit dem einen Tag in Hogsmeade nicht mehr zusammen gesehen habe.

Jetzt habe ich die Unterhaltung noch unangenehmer gemacht, als sie es schon war. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, vor lauter Euphorie herum zutanzen. Ich _wusste_ James würde mit Alexandria nicht so lange zusammen sein. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich Alice suchen und ihr das alles erzählen.

„Also hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?"

„Nein...Ich bin nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsperson auf der Welt", murmele ich und drehe mir eine Locke um den Finger.

James sieht aus als ob er sich unwohl fühlen würde. „Das ist vermutlich mein Fehler."

Ich starre ihn an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Hast du jemals versucht jemandem etwas zu beweisen, es aber danach nach hinten los gegangen ist? Und dann haben die dich durchschaut, und die Person die du überzeugen musst, bist letztendlich du selbst?" James schaut traurig aus als er das sagt.

Mein Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen. Ich habe Angst zu antworten, weil was wenn ich das alles falsch verstanden habe und am Ende wie die letzte Vollidiotin ausschaue? Ich will meine Hoffnungen nicht aufgeben müssen.

James flucht unterdrückt, seufzt und fährt seine Hand durch sein dunkles, unordentliches Haar. „Verdammt, Lily. Für jemanden der eigentlich so schlau ist, raffst du's überhaupt nicht, was?"

„Raffe was nicht?" Ich schaffe es gerade noch ein Piepsen von mir zu geben und bete, dass er jetzt gleich das sagen wird, was ich von ihm hören will. Er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu mögen", murmelt er. „Und der Grund weshalb ich mit Alexandria ausgegangen bin, war, allen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Und mich selbst, glaube ich. Aber alle haben es durchschaut, alle außer sie."

Ich bin sprachlos. Ich bemerke plötzlich, wie sehr ich ihn wohl verletzt haben musste, weil er jeden zu überzeugen versuchte, – und vor allem sich selbst – dass er mich nicht mehr mag. Und es hört sich an, als ob er sich eingestehteinen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Sirius hatte Recht. _Er mag mich immer noch._

„Aber offensichtlich fühlst du noch immer nicht das Gleiche was ich für dich empfinde", sagt James. Zum ersten Mal zeigt er, wie sehr ihm meine Zurückweisung schmerzt. Aber dieses Mal werde ich ihn nicht zurückweisen...

„Warte." Ich berühre seinen Arm, und er dreht sich wieder zu mir um. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen sind bedrückt, und er versucht seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, aber es ist zu spät; ich habe es schon gesehen.

„Was willst du, Evans?"

Er hat mich seit Ende der fünften Klasse nicht mehr beim Nachnamen genannt. Ich lasse meine Hand von seinem Arm heruntergleiten und verkreuze meine Finger mit seinen. Hoffnung flackert in seinen Augen auf, als er auf unsere umschlungenen Finger starrt.

„Du tust es doch?" Er hört sich an, als ob er es kaum glauben würde.

„Ich dachte du hättest mich aufgegeben", beichte ich ihm.

Ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund. „Ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist."

„Du hast dich sehr verändert", merke ich an.

James sieht zufrieden aus, dass ich es bemerkt habe. „Ich habe mich für dich verändert. Jemand Kluges hat mir einmal gesagt, dass wenn ich aufhören würde Dinge anzustellen, die du hasst - nur um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen - dann würdest du mich früher oder später auch so bemerken."

Ich lache. „Richte Remus von mir aus, er hatte Recht."

James kommt mir immer näher, bis seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment sanft über meine Lippen streifen. Er löst sich wieder und lächelt.

„Ich dachte ich würde niemals dazu kommen", flüstert er.

Und dann zieht er mich noch näher an sich heran und unsere Lippen treffen sich ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal mit mehr Eifer. Es ist ein magischer, märchenhafter Kuss, von dem jedes Mädchen träumt. Es ist süß, unschuldig und zart, aber gleichzeitig ist es feurig und voller Verlangen. Die Chemie zwischen uns ist stimmt einfach. Und da ist absolut Leidenschaft mit dabei.

Oder wie Sirius es ausdrücken würde: _Pasión._


End file.
